It is generally known that games can be “solved” either through deductive analysis of through empirical analysis. In the case of the latter, this is typically known as going through the “game cycle” of the game—beginning with all initial conditions or with some given intermediate condition, the statistically most advantageous move can be determined by reviewing the consequences of all possible moves. Selecting and performing the single most statistically advantageous move in such a game is known as “perfect play.” Although perfect play does not always ensure the optimum outcome under all circumstances, especially when playing a game which contains random elements and/or suboptimum opponents, it will typically give a player the highest chance of obtaining an optimum game outcome in a particular condition according to the game rules. Perfect play analysis has usually been used to create more challenging mechanical opponents for human beings. In addition, evaluating whether a human player has performed the perfect play is a known training technique.
Gaming machines featuring games whereby a player is given the opportunity to select a play choice in response to a particular game condition are generally known and very popular. As such games involve an element of strategy as well as randomness, a particular play choice may or may not always be determinative of the outcome of the game. Thus, a player playing the game does not always know when they have made the best play choice in response to a particular game condition based on the outcome. It would thus be desirable to provide a system and method that evaluates the player's play choice in a particular game condition in accordance with a statistically optimal play, and further generate an acknowledgement where the play input is consistent with an optimum play under the particular game condition. It is believed that such an acknowledgement would heighten a player's enjoyment of the game and induce the player to continue playing the game or select the game over other competing games in the future.
It would further be desirable to provide a system and method for tracking and displaying a given number of perfect plays so that the player or operator has additional information about the particular level of skill for a given player, at a particular location, or in response to a particular game condition. It is believed that operators of such gaming machines could further utilize this information to provide additional prizes or rewards in addition to the scoring/reward system inherent to the individual game.
It would further be desirable to provide a system and method that tracks and displays how fast a player or group of players play the game or multiple additional games. As players having greater skill with respect to a particular game can generally play the game at a faster pace, information regarding the time of a particular game or number of games played in a particular time, will generally be useful to accessing the relative skill of a player or group of players. In addition, the operator of such a game could use this additional information to provide additional prizes or rewards in addition to the scoring/reward system inherent to the individual game.
It is further believed that it would be desirable to provide a system and method that tracks and evaluates both perfect play and rapid play. Such a system and method would be beneficial to awarding additional prizes or rewards, or for hosting or managing a tournament of competing players of the same or different games.
In addition, it is further believed that it would be desirable to provide a system and method that can adjust the odds of the game or the amount of payout/reward in response to information collected regarding the number of perfect plays or how fast a player or group of players plays the game.
As set forth herein, embodiments of the subject invention are directed to satisfying each of these needs.